Funds from the core grant and the University are to be used to provide stability for an interdisciplinary staff at the Center whose function is (a) to develop a broad range of research and evaluation activities directed at health services issues in the Baltimore region that focus on primary care; (b) to engage in training in collaboration with teaching programs and through other channels to increase the availability of health services researchers; and (c) to provide consultation and research results to planning agencies, other health agencies, and delivery systems in the area. Sites for research include well established HMOs, new HMOs, OPDs of teaching hospitals and other community hospitals, and other organized delivery systems in the region. The Center is concerned with identification of characteristics of delivery systems and their subsystems, providers, population and community that affect the economics, accessibility, utilization and quantity of care, and with the assessment of the relative significance of these characteristics. Pilot studies are to be designed and conducted initially to identify modifications within a delivery system or between systems that might improve performance from an economic and quality standpoint and later to evaluate change. Other research areas that are to be developed are related to primary and secondary prevention, including health education, technology, and community-wide problems affecting the efficiency and effectiveness of health care delivery.